Mansion Massacre
by Pilot Suta
Summary: There is a few killings and slaughters in this, so I rated it T Which is better. Plus, I gave it a new title. Anyway, Joey gets a phone call, and comes to Yugi for help. It seemed to be Kaiba, could this be a trick or an actual cry for help? RXR!
1. A Phonecall

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just so you know, the characters, names (accept for the unrecognizable ones), and logos all belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and not mine in anyway. However, the plot of this story was 100 by me. Yay. Please r & r people! Thanks... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a stormy night in the town of Domino. Rain poured down heavily from the blackened sky as Joey lay in his room, staring at his ceiling. He appeared to be angry at something, perhaps something that could of have happened at school. "Stupid... Kaiba..." He muttered. "I'm not a monkey."

In a heartbeat, the phone began to rang. Joey looked closely at the phone, to see what the caller ID said. To his suprise, it was Kaiba. He slowly picked it up, mostly convinced it was some kind of prank Kaiba was pulling - but knowing Kaiba, he was much to mature to prank call someone. So, he decided it must be important.

"Hello?" Joey asked, picking the phone up. No response. "H-Hello, Kaiba?" He asked, hesitantly. Still, no reponse. Joey began to get slightly agitated. "Will you answer, already?" He asked in a frustrated tone. Kaiba didn't say a word, and suddenly, the dial tone came up. Joey slammed the phone down angrilly, and slipped his green jacket over his baggy white T-shirt. He swung open the door and walked off into the rain.

Meanwhile, at Yugi's house, he sat at the table in his kitched, late at night. He was studying for an exam that he would be taking in two days. "3.14... times 3 times 3... would have to be... 28.26!" He said, in a hopeful tone of voice. "Yes, I'm getting this..." He muttered, happily. He walked into his room, and slipped on some pajamas. "Well, finally, I can get some rest." He said to himself in exhaustion.

He lied down in his bed. "Alright, good." He grinned. "I'll be ready for that exam!" He cheered. Yugi slowly shut his eyes but then awoke from the sound of a banging on the door. He leaped up and ran down the stairs. On the other side of the door, it was instensely simple to see that a tall, brutal figure. Yugi hesitantly reached for the door knob, but then the door swung open. He flew backwards and crawled toward the wall, sweat trickling down the sides of his face. "Wh-who's there?" He asked, frightened.

The tall figure approached Yugi; who began to whimper slightly. "Pl-Please stay a-away..." Yugi threatened. Suddenly, the Millenium Puzzle; a mysterious and ancient item that came from Egypt, which was said to hold the spirit of an Egyptian pharaoh who once saved the world, began to glow. There was a huge flash of light, and in a heartbeat, Yugi stood up, looking more menacing than innocent. He looked a bit taller, and older as well. "What do you want from us..." He muttered. The figure reached for a nearby light switch.

He flicked it on and to Yugi's suprise, it was his friend, Joey. "Yugi, I'm a little freaked right now..." He said, grasping onto Yugi's shoulders and shaking him violently. Yugi stared in disbelief. "Joey? What do you mean, why were you out in the rain anyway?" He asked in bewilderment. Joey took a deep breath.

"I was minding my own buisness, Yugi..." He began. Yugi nodded and gave him a gesture to continue on. "And suddenly the phone rang. I check the caller ID, and it said Kaiba was calling." He added. Yugi leaned closer. "Yes, tell me more..." He said, seemingly interested. "I knew Kaiba is too mature to prank call someone, but when I picked up the phone, he didn't say anything. All he did was hang up after." He completed worriedly.

Yugi walked over to a nearby chair. "Hmm... that is very suspicious. You're right about Kaiba being very mature, however." He agreed. "So, it must've been something bad..." He whispered. Joey leaned over. "What'd ya say, Yugi?" He asked. Yugi looked up at Joey. "Kaiba must've been trying to get your help for something..." He said, slightly louder. Joey pondered for a moment. "But wait, why would Kaiba need my help? I mean, me and him hate eachother's guts." Joey said. They bother thought for a brief moment.

Looking at Joey, Yugi suddenly got an idea. "Joey? Can I see your cell phone for a moment?" He asked. Joey handed Yugi his cell phone. "Yeah, why do you need it?" He asked, suspiciously. Yugi held the phone up. "We're gonna call Anzu and Tristan." He smiled.

Hours later, Anzu and Tristan arrived at the house. "What's the problem?" Tristan asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes and yawning. Yami stared. "Joey got a mysterious call from Kaiba, and we're assuming he's in serious trouble, so would you be willing to help find out what happened?" He asked cunningly. Tristan was unsure, he never really liked Kaiba that much, infact, neither did Anzu. They both wanted so badly to shake their heads no, but they couldn't let their fellow friends down. "Alright..." Anzu muttered. "We'll help..."


	2. Strange Rantings

The four friends approached the large gates of the Kaiba residence. All hunching over, trying to avoid the rain, but it was no use. Yugi looked down and noticed that there was a huge gap in the bars of the gate, as if someone had bent them. Fortunately, the gap was large enough for each of them to get through. "Alright guys, we're going to have to be as cautious as possible." He turned around and warned as they were about to walk toward the door. Anzu, Tristan and Joey all nodded.

Anzu looked around and shivered at the site of the deserted place. "I wonder what actually happened..." She said, nervously. Joey looked around as well. There weren't even any of the security guards either. Although, it was just that minute when he stumbled onto something on the ground. "Whoa!" He gasped, thrashing around to keep his balance. Yugi and Tristan looked at him. Joey looked down at the ground to notice a body lying there in the mud. Joey leaped back in terror. "What the?" He squealed. Yugi looked at the person in the mud and turned him over. "What happened to him?" Anzu asked, anxiously leaning over him. Yugi turned him completely over and there was blood running down the man's face, and from his mouth. Anzu screeched in terror and hid behind Tristan.

Yugi thought for a moment. "He's dead." He said. "I'm not really quite sure how, but it's true." He dropped the man, and stood up. Joey and Anzu walked around the corpse and to the door of the mansion. Yugi and Tristan followed. "Let's go." Yugi said, coldly. Tristan nodded. "Right." They walked toward the door, but before they could knock on it, the doors flew open and banged against the wall loudly. They looked around curiously. Tristan glared up the stairs and saw some kind of small figure standing there giggling. "Who is that?" He asked. Yugi shrugged. Tristan took a closer look, but it was no use, the darkness entirely hid the figure's face.

He shook his head in frustration. He gasped and rubbed his head violently. "Man, I hate these games..." Tristan muttered. Yugi walked up the stairs, and the figure continued to giggle. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. The figure nodded and said in a child-like voice. "Yugi? You should already know who I am!" He chuckled. Yugi knew at that moment. exactly who the child was. Mokuba. "Mokuba? Is anything wrong here?" He asked worriedly. 'Mokuba' laughed and ran down the hall.Yugi motioned his friends to hurry up the stairs.

They ran up the stairs, and searched around to find Mokuba. "Where are you, Mokuba? And where's your older brother?" Anzu yelled. Yugi ran ahead down the hallway because a suddenly burst of movement sounds shot down the hallway. "Yugi, where are you going?" She asked frustratingly. Yugi swiftly turned the corner to see a mysterious room. In the room was a cage, and in the cage, layed Kaiba, eyes closed. "K-Kaiba?" He asked nervously. He didn't say anything. Anzu, Joey and Tristan bashed into Yugi and he kept staring at Kaiba. He walked over. "Kaiba, what are you doing in there?" He asked. Kaiba opened his eyes and yawned. "First of all, why are you in my house?" He blurted out.

Yugi shook his head. "Joey said he thought there was something wrong here..." He pleaded. Kaiba was twitching irritantly. He hated the fact that Yugi and his friends, Kaiba's greatest opponent and enemy would just barge in his own home. "Fine then," Kaiba began. "I can't really remember why I'm here... the only thing I can remember was getting locked in this cage, can you get me out?" He growled. Yugi looked at the lock on the cage. It looked pretty easy to pick. He stuck a nearby pin into the lock and as he twisted it around, he began telling Kaiba about how strangely Mokuba was acting. Amazingly, Kaiba didn't seem one bit worried.

Suddenly, the cage door swung open and Yugi stepped back. Kaiba, with no trouble stepped out of the cage and smirked. "Yes Yugi, I've noticed Mokuba's been acting like that..." He said, smugly. Yugi felt a little confused because Kaiba sounded a little too smug to be himself at that very moment.

"Kaiba, are you feeling okay?" Joey asked, also bewildered. Kaiba nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, what's it to you?" He said. Joey suddenly started breathing heavily because he was getting a little annoyed with Kaiba, who was always insulting him and treating him as if he was a complete idiot. Yugi looked down the abandoned hallway. "Guys, shouldn't we start looking for Mokuba, as well?" He asked. Kaiba shook his head and slammed the door shut. "No, you guys can stay right here..." He said eerily. Tristan sounded extremely nervous. "Is anyone else a little scared now?" He asked.


	3. The Discovery

Yugi scowled at Kaiba in disgust. "Why have you done this?" He asked, stepping closer to the door. Kaiba smirked cunningly. "Oh, you'll see..." He said. At that moment, Kaiba seemed to have vanished rather swiftly. Tristan and Joey looked around and Anzu closed her eyes in fear. "What's going on?" She whined in a horrified tone.

Anzu looked at Yugi and noticed he was standing completely still as if waiting for something. She stood up straight and walked over to Yugi; hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?" She asked, nervously. Yugi turned back to face Joey and Tristan, who were quaking in horror and a little traumatized by the fact that Kaiba vanished into thin air. The door suddenly swung open again and Yugi stepped out into the dark hallway. "I;m not sure." He muttered. Joey poked his head out of the window to see a large, black raven flying toward him. Startled and gasping, he slammed the window shut. "Guys, I really think we should go." He said. Yugi observed the hallway and heard giggling from down a few rooms.

"Ugh, what was that?" Tristan gasped anxiously. "It's Mokuba, am I right, Yugi?" Anzu asked, looking at the spiker-haired boy. Yugi nodded. "That's correct." He said in a serious, low tone.

He began to slowly walk down the hallway to see Mokuba faced down, on the floor in one of the rooms. "Mokuba!" Yugi asked in frustration. Mokuba didn't say anything. "What kind of sick-minded madness is this?" He asked. Still, nothiing.

Mokube turned over and looked at Yugi. His eyes were filling with tears and he looked as if someone had been torturing him. "Y-Yugi..." He hoarsely muttered. Yugi leaned closer to Mokuba. "Seto, he's- he is... they had him..." He said softly.

Shaking Mokuba, Yugi got bewildered. "Mokuba, what do you mean 'they' have him? Weren't you trying to play hoaxes on us, or something?" He asked in surprisement. Mokuba stretched to sit up and whipe the tears from his eyes. "The truth is, that wasn't me, nor was the one in the cage, Seto."Mokuba sniffled. "You see, they claimed to us they were ghosts, or him, or it, or something... we didn't see it." He said, nearly breaking out into tears again. "They are trying to fool you, Yugi..." He managed to say.

Tristan growled and looked at Mokuba. "You little brat! How do we know _you're_ not trying to fool us?" He yelled, picking Mokuba up off the floor by his collar. Mokuba had a terrified expression settled in his eyes.

Yugi glared at Tristan. "Put him down, Tristan... please." He said softly. Tristan twitched an eye and gently set Mokuba down. He looked away reluctant to listen to Mokuba. "All I know is that the ones who took him both seemed to have a grudge against Seto." Mokuba explained.

The group looked around the mansion, for any clues to the where-abouts of Kaiba. Joey searched the living room, Tristan the kitchen, Yugi wisely checked Kaiba's lab, and Anzu checked the halls. Yugi walked into the living room, hopelessly. "Guys, I don't think we are searching the right places." He said. Joey looked up, and Tristan, Mokuba and Anzu joined them in the living room. "What do you mean, Yugi?" Joey asked.Yugi looked out the window, and pointed toward a tall tower. It was KaibaCorp. "Yugi, you're not thinkin-" Mokuba began. Yugi nodded. "Yes, Mokuba, didn't something like this happen before? Last time, the way we helped him was at KaibaCorp!" He said.


End file.
